zendayafandomcom-20200213-history
Leave Me Alone
Leave Me Alone is a 90s song covered by Zendaya. TigerBeat & Bop Magazine, a teen magazine in the USA, uploaded a video on July 25, 2012 of Zendaya and her Zswag singers and band singing the song on. She also performed the song on the Swag It Out Tour. The original song is by Zendaya's male idol, Michael Jackson. Lyrics I don't care what you talkin' 'bout baby I don't care what you say Don't you come walkin' Beggin' back mama I don't care anyway Time after time I gave you all of my money No excuses to make Ain't no mountain that I Can't climb baby All is going my way ('Cause there's a time when You're right) (and you know you must Fight) Who's laughing baby, don't you know (And there's the choice that we make) (And this choice you will take) Who's laughin' baby? So Just Leave Me Alone Leave Me Alone (Leave Me Alone) (Leave Me Alone) Leave Me Alone (Leave Me Alone) (Leave Me Alone) (Leave Me Alone) Leave Me Alone-Stop It! Just Stop Doggin' Me Around (Just Stop Doggin' Me) There Was A Time I Used To Say Girl I Need You But Who Is Sorry Now You Really Hurt, You Used To Take And Deceive Me Now Who Is Sorry Now You Got A Way Of Making Me Feel So Sorry I Found Out Right Away Don't You Come Walkin'- Beggin' I Ain't Lovin' You Don't You Get In My Way 'Cause (There's A Time When You're Right) (And You Know You Must Fight) Who's Laughing Baby-Don't You Know? (And There's The Choice That We Make) (And This Choice You Will Take) Who's Laughin' Baby? So Just Leave Me Alone Leave Me Alone (Leave Me Alone) (Leave Me Alone) Leave Me Alone Leave Me Alone (Leave Me Alone) (Leave Me Alone) (Leave Me Alone) Stop It! Just Stop Doggin' Me Around (Just Stop Doggin' Me) ('Cause There's A Time When You're Right) (And You Know You Must Fight) Who's Laughing Baby, Don't You Know, Girl (It's The Choice That We Make) (And This Choice You Will Take) Who's Laughin' Baby So Just Leave Me Alone Leave Me Alone (Leave Me Alone) (Leave Me Alone) Leave Me Alone Leave Me Alone (Leave Me Alone) (Leave Me Alone) (Leave Me Alone) Stop It! Just Stop Doggin' Me Around Leave Me Alone Leave Me Alone (Leave Me Alone) (Leave Me Alone) Leave Me Alone (Leave Me Alone) Leave Me Alone-Stop It! Just Stop Doggin' Me Around (Just Stop Doggin' Me) Don't Come Beggin' Me Don't Come Beggin' Don't Come Lovin' Me Don't Come Beggin' I Love You I Don't Want It I Don't . . . I Don't . . . I Don't . . . I . . .I . . ., Aaow! Hee Hee! Don't Come Beggin' Me Don't Come Beggin' Don't Come Lovin' Me Don't Come Beggin' I Love You I Don't Want It I Don't Need It Category:Songs Category:Covers Category:Acoustic Songs Category:Unofficial Songs